


The Only Way Out Is Through

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [119]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Postpartum Depression, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: It's Pride Day in Starling City. The Merlyn-Queen-Smoaks are joining their family for a day of fun. After months living in darkness, Felicity is, once again, able to find joy in the family she loves.





	The Only Way Out Is Through

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further. 
> 
> As promised, the pain is over. You and Felicity have made it through to the other side.
> 
> In honor of Pride month, I thought it would be nice to see our OT3 and their family enjoy the Pride Day festivities of Starling. I wish a Happy Pride Month to all my readers. Whether we are LGBTQ or we love someone(s) who is, we are all part of the community and we should celebrate and support one another. Sunday is Pride Day in many cities around the world. Be proud. Enjoy yourselves and be safe!
> 
> This installment is 98/119. The installment list has grown too long for the notes section. You can now find the chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019
> 
> If you are new to the series, welcome.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Artwork by ENSM31

 

Pride Day had arrived and, as usual, their home was barely contained chaos. Shortly after Oliver, Tommy and Felicity came out publicly, Oliver was approached by the LGBTQ diversity group at Queen Consolidated. They’d asked for Oliver to get QC more involved in the Starling LGBTQ community. Oliver, Tommy and Felicity approached the rest of the board and the board approved the sponsorship of a Pride Day family event. It had been nine years since QC had begun sponsoring the family friendly events.  Promenade Park was turned into a safe place where LGBTQ families and their friends could gather together and celebrate being themselves.  There was live music and activities for children and their parents to participate in throughout the day.  Every year, the Merlyn-Queen-Smoaks, the Smoak-Lances, the Diggles and the Harpers attended the festivities together. Once they had children of their own, Oliver, Tommy and Felicity appreciated having activities their family could participate in with other families that somewhat resembled their own. It was nice for their children to see that they weren’t the only kids without one mom and one dad for parents - some families had two dads and others had two moms, and theirs had two dads and one mom.

Getting four children and three adults out of the house on time was a Herculean effort.  If they had any chance of arriving anywhere on time, Oliver, Tommy and Felicity needed to start preparing at least three hours before. Having two infants made everything take even longer. Oliver was supposed to kick off the festivities and they were already seriously flirting with being late.

"Have you seen Becca’s other shoe?" Tommy held up a purple sneaker as he walked through the kitchen and into the dining room.

"Put her in the pink sneakers," Oliver advised as he packed an ice chest with their picnic lunch. “I saw them on her shelf this morning.”

"The pink shoes are too small," Tommy informed his husband as he walked into the family room.  He dropped to his hands and knees and began looking under the furniture.

“Didn’t my mom buy the pink sneakers last month?" Felicity asked as she fed Nate some cereal.

"She did," Tommy held up two purple sneakers triumphantly, "but I think Becca has grown an inch since then."

"Her pants were looking a little short this morning," Felicity said with a smile as she put a spoonful of cereal into Prue’s mouth.  "I think it's time for a mother-daughter shopping trip."

Tommy and Oliver gave each other a look and both smiled.  "I think that she would really like that," Oliver said.

"Rebecca," Tommy called.

Their four-year-old skipped into the kitchen and took the sneakers Tommy held out for her.  She sat on the floor and put her shoes on.  "Da, please tie my shoes."

Becca flopped onto her back and lifted her legs into the air.  Tommy allowed her to rest her feet on his legs and he tied her shoes.  "All set," he held out a hand and helped her back to her feet.

“Are we ready for the car?" Tommy asked Oliver.

Oliver looked around, "As ready as we will be."

"Can I go with you?" Becca asked Tommy.

He held out his car keys to his daughter, "You're driving."

Becca clutched the keys to her chest and skipped from the room.

"We'll be right back," Tommy informed his spouses. 

"Robert," Oliver said with a slightly raised voice.

Bobby didn't look up from his tablet.  His head was bobbing up and down to the beat of whatever he was listening to on his headphones.

Oliver sighed and walked across the kitchen.  He lifted the earphones from his son's head, "Shoes, on." He replaced the headphones.

Bobby reached for the sneakers next to his chair as he continued to read his tablet.

"All right monkeys," Oliver clapped his hands.  The twins looked up from their high chairs and smiled at their dad.  "Are you ready to go to the park?" He took a damp cloth and wiped their faces and hands as they squirmed in their chairs.

Oliver lifted Nate and Felicity lifted Prue.  They changed the twins into the outfits Tommy left for them on the table and then placed them into their carriers.

Felicity waved her hand at her eldest.  When he looked up, she said, "Shoes."

Bobby had put on one sneaker, but it remained untied.  He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

"The book will still be here when you get home," she reminded him.

"I'm bringing my book," Bobby's statement sounded more like a question.

"No screens," Oliver repeated for the sixth time that morning.  "We're going to the park to have fun with your siblings and cousins."

"I'm having fun reading," Bobby whined.

"Baby," Felicity placed a hand gently onto her son's back, "Today is an important day for our family, but especially your dads.  We're going to have a picnic and enjoy this beautiful day, together. Your brother is coming just so he can play with you."

Bobby shoved his foot into his sneaker and then tied his laces.  "Most parents would love to have a child who likes to read," Bobby said sullenly.

Felicity did her best not to laugh. Bobby would be content to spend his life buried in his books.  She could relate to his impulse, but it was important for him to socialize with kids his age. He had thrived academically his first year in junior high, but he’d become more withdrawn socially. She knew her depression was partly to blame for Bobby’s less carefree behavior. He always managed to have fun when they succeeded in tearing him away from his books. Unfortunately, he always resisted right up to the moment when he hit the fresh air or met his friends.  "We do love that you read.  We love it even more when you spend time with us."

Bobby sighed, "Fine."

"The Cobble Hill bus is leaving the station," Tommy shouted from the front door. “Hustle, Ollie, or you’ll be late.”

 

Felicity sat on the blanket with Scott asleep in her arms.  The twins were asleep in their carriers in front of her.  She watched as Oliver, John, Roy, William, Emma, Grace, Bobby, Mia, Becca and J.J., chased a soccer ball and each other on the grass.  Lyla, Thea and Donna were setting up their picnic in the shade of a group of trees as Quentin manned the grill.

Scott sighed in his sleep and Felicity readjusted the light linen blanket she’d covered him with to protect him from the sun.  Her nephew wasn't even three yet, but he was almost as tall as his almost five-year-old sister.  He had thick blond hair and long luxurious lashes that framed eyes as blue as the Caribbean Sea.  Despite his height, his face was still baby like with round rosy cheeks.  Scott Harper was the epitome of health and everything a toddler should look like.

Roy dropped onto the blanket beside her.  He stroked the top of his son's head, "Want me to take him?  I know he's heavy."

Felicity cuddled Scott closer, "No, we're fine. It's nice to hold a baby who feels solid."

Roy looked over at his sleeping niece and nephew, "They look pretty solid to me."

Felicity tried to see the twins the way someone else would.  When she looked at them, she thought they still looked fragile and vulnerable but, her heart no longer raced with fear.  At ten months, Nate had almost caught up to his peers in weight and height.  He was standing on his own and loved cruising through their home.  Nate loved to climb and had tremendous upper body strength.  He climbed out of his crib almost every morning.  Usually, he only climbed over into Prue’s crib, but occasionally, he'd make his way to his parent's room for a cuddle.  Nate kept all of them on their toes.

Prue had not caught up to her peers.  She was the size of a six-month-old with wisps of white blonde hair.  She knew how to crawl, but preferred to be carried, especially by Tommy.  Prue had yet to make any attempt to stand up.  The doctors told them not to worry.  They were confident she would catch up, but it was hard for them not to worry when it came to Prue. Between her food allergies and her surgery, Prue’s little muscles hadn’t developed. Every night, when he came home from work, Oliver would do leg strengthening exercises with Prue.  He'd sit on the floor and tell her about his day as he moved and stretched her short legs.  Prue would lay on the floor and listen with rapt attention to her dad’s stories.  What she lacked in physical development she more than made up with her intelligence. Prue had already started saying a few words.  Momma and dada, were their favorites to hear. The first time Prue called her momma, Felicity was so happy, she’d cried for an hour.

Felicity smiled softly, "Yeah, they are."

"How are you?" Roy knocked his shoulder into hers.  "You seem more solid lately too."

Felicity rested her head against Roy's shoulder. She was feeling better. She no longer felt numb and her panic attacks had all but disappeared. Being around the twins no longer filled her with anxiety. She enjoyed spending time with them, but more importantly, her heart swelled with love every time she looked at them. "I'm feeling more solid.  I hate what I put everyone through.  I failed everyone." Tears fell from her eyes. 

"Hey,” Roy shifted until he was facing her, “you didn't fail anyone.  You’re sick.  All we want is for you to get better." He pulled a clean tissue from his pocket and wiped her eyes.  "We love you.  I'm crazy about you.  You're my ally in this big crazy family.  Us kids from the wrong side of the tracks have to stick together, right?"

Felicity chuckled, "How’d we end up here?"

"You worked hard.  I used my good looks and charm," Roy winked at her.

Felicity laughed loudly and covered her mouth with her hand to keep from waking the kids.

Oliver sat down on Felicity’s other side, "Stop flirting with my wife."

Roy rolled his eyes, "Thea sent me for the cooler. Do you know which one has the stuff for the grill?"

Oliver pointed, "The red one.  You need a hand?"

"Nah," Roy sat up and whistled.  William's head instantly turned towards his uncle.  "I've got the younger model of you trained just the way I want him."

Oliver snorted as his son jogged over to help.  Oliver had left William’s parkour training to Roy.  His brother-in-law used a series of whistles to direct William and it had proven effective, in and out of the foundry.

"Where's Tommy?" Oliver asked Felicity.

She pointed down the promenade.  Tommy was leaning against a railing with his back to the bay.  He was talking to a man she didn't recognize.  "They've been talking for fifteen minutes.  I think he stopped to pet the dog."

"He misses Hildy," Oliver stated.

She smiled with tears in her eyes.  It had been less than a month since they’d lost Hildy and the pain was still fresh.  Felicity didn’t think she’d have made it through the long lonely months of her depression without Hildy’s comforting presence. It was if their big lovable red beast sensed when Felicity was on the mend and her heart finally gave out. "We all do."

"Do you know who he’s talking to?" Oliver kissed her temple.

"Never seen him before," Felicity answered.  "He's probably just happy to talk to an adult about something other than diaper rash and depression."

As if sensing he was being talked about, Tommy looked over at them.  His face lit up in a smile and he waved.  Oliver lifted his hand in response.  Tommy shook the hand of the man he was talking to you and began to jog towards his spouses.

Scott stirred in Felicity’s lap and blinked his eyes.  Felicity brushed his hair back with her fingers, "Hi, baby.  Did you have a good nap?"

Scott scrunched up his face and yawned.

"Morning, governor," Tommy said to Scott as he sat down.

Scott’s face split with a smile and he held his arms out to Tommy.

Tommy lifted Scott into his lap, "How’s your day going, governor?"

"I played ball," Scott replied with a sleepy smile.

"Was it fun?" Tommy asked.

Scott nodded.

A shadow fell across their blanket, causing all three adults to look up. Emma stood next to a young man and smiled nervously, " I wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend, Drew Needleman.  Drew, this is Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen, Tommy Merlyn, and Scott, Prue and Nate."

Oliver and Tommy stood to shake Drew’s hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Oliver said.  "Our family is very fond of Emma."

"She's very fond of you and crazy about Bobby," Drew replied.

Tommy laughed, "The feeling is mutual. Our Bobby adores Emma."

"Thea wanted me to let you know that the food is ready." Emma said.

"We'll be right over," Oliver replied.

Tommy and Oliver stood shoulder to shoulder as they watched Emma and Drew walk away.  "I don't like him," Tommy declared. Scott nodded his agreement.

"You ran a background check on him?" Oliver asked his wife without looking away from Emma and Drew.

Felicity had run a background check on Drew the moment Emma told her she’d started dating someone.  "He is a perfectly nice boy without so much as a parking ticket.  He has a 3.8 GPA and he’s pre-med."

Tommy grunted.  "I still don't like him. How about you, governor?"

Scott shook his head.

"I think William agrees," Oliver said sympathetically.

Felicity looked at her stepson who was scowling as he watched Drew kiss Emma’s cheek.  "Poor William," Felicity declared.  William’s crush was anything but subtle.

"I'm going to return the governor to his mother.  What can I get you?" Tommy asked Felicity.

"Surprise me."

"We'll be right back," Oliver promised.

"Be nice to Drew," Felicity called after them. 

"I'm always nice," Oliver said over his shoulder. 

"I make no promises," Tommy flashed her his mischievous grin.

Felicity leaned back on her elbows and tilted her head back to enjoy the sun.  For so long it felt like there wasn’t anything but dark clouds hanging over them.  For the first time, in more than three years, Felicity finally felt at peace.  Her family was whole and together.

Tommy’s lips brushed softly against hers, "You look beautiful."

Felicity opened her eyes and smiled.  He held out a plate for her.  "This burger looks beautiful," she said taking the plate.

Tommy and Oliver sat down and then Oliver peeked into the carriers to check on the twins.  He placed his plate on the blanket in front of him, "I've been thinking."

Tommy and Felicity both paused mid bite and put their burgers back down.

"I think we should go away," Oliver said nervously.

"Away?" Tommy and Felicity asked together.

"Just for two nights.  We can go down the coast.  Drink some wine.  Eat some good food.  Be alone," Oliver said hopefully.

Felicity looked at the twins, "Two nights?"

"They’re both doing well.  Prue is eating.  It's only two nights," Oliver pushed.  "Two nights without anyone in our bed, but us.  No diapers. No sticky fingers.  No tantrums.  Quiet.  We could sleep in."

Tommy laughed, "I don't even remember what sleep is."

"When was the last time it was just the three of us?" Oliver asked Felicity. 

"Our fifth anniversary," she answered.  They had gone away for three days. It had been blissful.  "We were so happy," Felicity said sadly.  She wondered if she would always measure her life in pre and post fertility complications.

"That was three years ago," Oliver reached for Tommy and Felicity’s hands.  "Everything we went through - it got us Nate and Prue.  I wouldn't change a thing.”

"Me neither," Tommy said.

Felicity smiled, "Me neither." It was a relief to realize that she meant it.  She would’ve preferred not to have gone through everything they went through, but all of it had been worth it because they had Nate and Prue.

“We deserve this. We deserve a little bit of time for the three of us. Our children deserve us taking this time. Let's focus on us – on each other.  The kids will survive two nights without us." Hope was back in Oliver’s eyes.

Felicity thought it sounded heavenly - three days with just Oliver and Tommy.  "Okay," she agreed before she changed her mind.

Oliver and Felicity looked to Tommy and he laughed, "You had me at, sleeping in."

“I’ll make all the arrangements. Neither of you have to do a thing,” Oliver promised.

The man Tommy had been talking to came back into sight. “Who were you talking to before?” Felicity asked.

“Councilman Reyes. He represents the Glades. He heard me speak about the teen shelter in Pennytown and he wants to discuss opening one in the Glades,” Tommy informed them. 

“I thought the Rebecca Foundation already approved funding,” Felicity stated.

Tommy shook his head, “The zoning board didn’t approve the location we picked out. We’re still trying to find a location that makes sense and will appease the zoning board.”

“NIMBY,” Oliver told Felicity.

“Real estate prices are at an all-time high in the Glades. No one wants a shelter in their backyard,” Tommy said with frustration.

“We didn’t clean up the Glades to chase everyone out,” Felicity said with disgust. The Glades, especially the area that was once called, No Man’s Land, was slowly becoming trendy and the young highly paid tech workers of QC, Kord Industries and Wayne Enterprises were slowly pushing out the working poor.

“Dig did warn us about gentrification when we opened Verdant,” Tommy reminded his spouses. “We’ve definitely contributed to the problem.”

“No Man’s Land was supposed to be containing the gentrification,” Felicity said.

“Joanna says Laurel’s is seeing a spike in housing discrimination claims,” Tommy took a bite of his burger. “Which reminds me,” he said pulling his cell from his pocket, “Thea and I need to start planning for this year’s fundraiser.”

Felicity was proud of the work Team Arrow had done to eliminate almost all crime in the Glades. She was also proud that QC was leading the way in providing high paying jobs in the tech sector. Several of their competitors had set up offices in Starling to take advantage of the city’s highly educated workforce. Felicity never dreamed that by helping to save their city, they would be displacing the city’s poorer residents. “We should talk to the board again about raising salaries at the bottom to keep up with cost of living.” Felicity was proud of QC’s progressive salary structure. No one made minimum wage at QC. The lowest paid person at QC made a living wage. Some of their competitors followed their lead. Bruce Wayne had grumbled about Oliver’s bleeding heart liberal values, but then had made sure that Wayne Enterprise’s lowest paid person in Starling made one dollar more than QC’s. It was the only competitive rivalry between Oliver and Bruce that she tolerated.

“I agree, but unless the city increases the minimum wage, what QC does won’t make a difference in the Glades. The bottom wage earners haven’t seen their salaries increase while the top earners have seen wages grow by more than eleven percent,” Oliver said passionately. “We also need to have some form of rent control so landlords can’t jack up rents by ten percent every year.”

Tommy grinned, “The mayoral elections are next year. Just saying.”

Oliver snorted, “I’m pretty sure this city’s tolerance would end at the point where their mayor is one third of a polyamorous relationship.”

Tommy looked around them and shook his head, “This crowd tells me otherwise.”

“It might be easier if we just buy up some housing in the Glades and we institute our own version of rent control and screen out folks at the top of the income ladder,” Oliver said.

“Since when do you do the easy thing?” Felicity challenged.

Oliver grinned, “I’ll think about being the mayor one day, but not today. I want to keep my focus on my family.”

“I’ll talk to the lawyers. Maybe we can run the housing as non-profit – which would let us keep rents low and screen out people who earn too much,” Tommy said as he typed himself another note on his phone. “I can bring it up with Councilman Reyes at our meeting next week to discuss the shelter.”

“Maybe you should run for mayor,” Oliver said seriously.

Tommy’s eyes drifted to the twins, “I already have the best job in the world.”

"Mommy, mommy," Becca said breathlessly as she collapsed on the blanket between Felicity and Oliver.

"Yes, baby?" Felicity smoothed back Becca’s hair away from her sweaty forehead.

"Grace said she'd take me and Mia to get our faces painted.  Can I go?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes, but you need to stay with Grace.  No exploring by yourself," Felicity said to Becca who was practically vibrating with excitement.

Becca threw her arms around Felicity’s neck, "Thank you."

"I think we need to start calling her, Speedy," Oliver remarked as they watched Becca race off.

"What about you, little man?" Tommy asked Bobby who’d sat next to Tommy and was eating potato chips off his dad's plate.  "No face painting for you?"

Bobby shrugged and continued to eat chips.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked with concern.

"William’s talking to Emma and Drew.  J.J. is going to get his face painted.  I'm bored." Bobby frowned.

"There are, literally, hundreds of kids in the park today." Oliver looked around and pointed to a group of kids Bobby’s age playing softball, "Go ask them if you can play too."

Bobby's eyes went wide with horror, "I don't know them."

"You'll know them once you say, hi, I'm Bobby," Oliver encouraged.

Bobby huffed his difference of opinion, but stood up, "Fine.  If they say no, I'm coming back."

"Fair enough," Oliver agreed.

Felicity, Tommy and Oliver returned to eating their lunches as they casually watch Bobby approach the group of kids.  Bobby circled the group.  On his third pass, the ball rolled right up to his feet.  He bent over and picked up the ball.  He said something to a boy who was holding up a glove.  Bobby threw the ball and the other boy caught it.

"Thank god, he got your eye hand coordination," Felicity said to Oliver around a mouthful of hamburger.

Bobby ran up to the kids and they all gathered in a huddle.  There was a lot of pointing by the kids.  Children waved and groups of parents waved back. Bobby pointed at his parents' and the other children looked over.  He smiled and then waved.  Oliver, Tommy and Felicity all smiled and waved back.  The huddle broke up, and the game resumed.

"That's a relief," Tommy said.  "I thought I was going to have to run after a ball instead of eating my lunch."

Oliver chuckled, "I'm putting that on next year's Father’s Day card."

"I'm comfortable with that," Tommy grinned.

"This is a good day," Felicity pronounced. It had been a long time since she’d felt this good. Felicity actually felt like herself again.

Oliver leaned over and kissed his wife.  He stroked her cheek, "It's a very good day."

"I agree," Tommy kissed Felicity.

Oliver crooked his finger at Tommy and his husband stretched across the blankets.  Oliver clasped Tommy’s face and kissed him, "Happy Pride Day, buddy."

Tommy kissed Oliver back, "Happy Pride Day, Ollie."

Prue began to cry. Felicity reached into the carrier and lifted her daughter into her arms, “There’s my beautiful girl. Did you have a good nap?”

“Momma,” Prue’s face lit up with a four-teeth grin.

Felicity’s eyes filled with happy tears. She snuggled Prue close as Oliver handed her a bottle from the cooler, “Are you hungry?”

Prue gazed at Felicity as she greedily drank her bottle. Felicity smiled at her daughter and said, “Mommy loves you so much.”

Prue smacked her lips as she finished her bottle causing all three of her parents to laugh. “Was that good?” Oliver asked.

Prue reached for Oliver, “Dada.”

Oliver took Prue into his arms and laid down on his back. He held Prue aloft and she spread her arms and giggled.

“Careful,” Tommy warned. “She’ll spit up on you.”

“Our sweet girl wouldn’t do that to her daddy, would you?” Oliver lowered Prue to his chest for her to get some tummy time and strengthen her core muscles. Prue normally got angry when they gave her tummy time, but she never seemed to realize that was what was happening when she was on Oliver’s chest. Prue used her arms and lifted her chest. She reached for Oliver’s face with one hand and he did a small stomach crunch to kiss her palm. Prue squealed with delight.

Nate grunted to let his parents know he was awake. Felicity removed him from his carrier, “Hi, monkey.” Felicity sat him in her lap and Nate instantly grabbed for the food on her plate. “Are you hungry?” she asked as she offered him a bottle. He pushed the bottle away and reached for her hamburger. She broke off a tiny piece of meat and Nate eagerly took it from her.

Tommy made a face, “I think he’s almost over the bottle. I can only get him to take one when he wakes up and before bed.”

Felicity gave Nate another piece of her burger, “You’re getting to be such a big boy.”

Nate grinned and bit Felicity’s finger along with the burger. Tommy kissed the tip of Felicity’s finger, “Careful, he bites now too.”

“Mommy, daddy, da,” Becca called as she ran towards her parents. She collapsed on the blanket between Felicity and Tommy, “I’m a lion.” She made her hands into claws and growled, “Grrr.”

“We can see that, baby,” Oliver said. “You look scary.”

“Oh, no, daddy. I’m a friendly lion,” she informed him.

Tommy pulled Becca onto his lap, “That’s good to know.”

Nate looked at his sister warily. “Is your big sister being silly?” Felicity asked her skeptical son. He looked up at Felicity and grinned. He then lunged for her burger.

Bobby dropped onto the blanket and picked up Oliver’s half eaten burger and took a bite.

“What happened to your game?” Oliver asked.

“Lunch break,” Bobby said with a full mouth. “We’re going to meet back up in a half hour.”

“Your grandpa made a lot of food,” Tommy told their son. “You could get a burger of your own.”

“No, this is good,” Bobby said as he took another bite of Oliver’s burger and took the last of Tommy’s chips.

Becca looked at the chips on Felicity’s plate and batted her eyes. Felicity smiled, “Go ahead.”

Becca took a few chips from Felicity’s plate and grinned at Bobby.

“Nice face,” Bobby grinned. “What are you? A goat?”

Becca frowned with concern, “No. I’m a lion.”

Bobby tilted his head, “No, you look like a goat.”

“Da, tell him that I’m a lion,” Becca sounded on the verge of tears.

“Robert, don’t tease your sister,” Tommy admonished.

“Let me hear you roar,” Bobby folded his arms across his chest.

Becca sat up straight in Tommy’s lap and gave her best growl. Prue nearly fell off Oliver’s chest in her attempt to get a better look at Becca. Nate clapped his hands.

After careful consideration, Bobby nodded his head, “I guess you are a lion. That was a pretty awesome roar.”

Becca smiled and offered her big brother one of her chips, he accepted with a grateful smile.

Felicity felt tears leak from her eyes. The last time she’d felt this happy was the day she learned she was pregnant with the twins. She closed her eyes as she tried to commit the feeling to memory. She didn’t fully trust her recovery yet. She feared that her depression could return, and once again rob her of this feeling. Tommy rubbed her leg slowly and she opened her eyes to reassure him that she was okay. She smiled at him and he gave her his easy grin.

“Mommy?” Becca asked with concern. “Are you sad?”

Felicity wiped her eyes and then held out her hand to Becca, “No, baby, I’m happy.”

Becca smiled with relief and, careful of Nate in her mom’s lap, threw her arms around Felicity’s neck, “I’m happy you’re happy.”

Felicity buried her nose in Becca’s strawberry scented curls, “I love you, sweet pea.”

Becca lifted her head and smiled at her mom, “I love you, mommy.”

Bobby’s arms wrapped around his mom and sister, “I love you, too.”

Felicity stroked Bobby’s cheek, “I love you, monkey.” She looked at her husbands and the twins, “I love all of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> NIMBY = Not In My Backyard
> 
> You made it through! As a reward, there will be NSFW on Wednesday.
> 
> Prompt requests are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com
> 
> Sneak peek:
> 
> "Oh no," Felicity said as she removed one box after another from Tommy's nightstand. She shook each box and stuck her fingers inside to confirm what her ears had already told her. It didn't seem possible.
> 
> "What?" Tommy asked breathlessly.
> 
> Felicity bit her lip as she took in Tommy and Oliver. Their lips were swollen and their eyes blown wide with lust as they looked at her. She’d left them to undress each other as she secured their provisions. She held up an empty box of condoms, "They're all gone."
> 
> Tommy and Oliver both smirked.
> 
> Felicity sat on the edge of Tommy's bed. "There were two hundred thirty-six condoms." She covered her face with her hands, "We've had sex two hundred thirty-six times in the past one hundred and fifty-seven days."
> 
> The smirk on the guys' faces got broader.
> 
> "You're not worried about all the sex?" she asked with disbelief. “That’s like,” she did the math quickly in her head, “1.5 times per day.”
> 
> “Well,” Oliver grinned as he pointed at Tommy and then himself, “there are two of us.”


End file.
